


Soulmate AU

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was seven when he found out about soulmates. His preschool teacher had told him about them. She showed off the faces her husband had written on his wrist that had ended up copied onto her own, explaining that they were from the person she was destined to love since the moment she was born. Melchior thought it wasn’t realistic that there was one person for everyone, and that he would believe it when he saw it, but just in case he wrote a star on his wrist in black pen. He hoped that if his soulmate was really out there, that they would see the star, and know that there was someone out there for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate AU

    He was seven when he found out about soulmates. His preschool teacher had told him about them. She showed off the faces her husband had written on his wrist that had ended up copied onto her own, explaining that they were from the person she was destined to love since the moment she was born. Melchior thought it wasn’t realistic that there was one person for everyone, and that he would believe it when he saw it, but just in case he wrote a star on his wrist in black pen. He hoped that if his soulmate was really out there, that they would see the star, and know that there was someone out there for them.

    Some of the other kids wrote little messages in their huge sloppy seven year old handwriting, Wendla Burgmann who sat right next to him wrote her name surrounded by little flowers. Martha, who sat in the desk in front of him, had drawn a little smiley face, and Hanschen, who was on his other side, didn’t want to give into it. He said they were all gonna get ink poisoning.

   

    Melchior wrote stars on his skin pretty often, but by the time he turned ten, he had never gotten anything back. It was pretty common to not be answered, his mom had told him. She hadn’t been answered until she was fourteen, she said, but after all of this time without getting a sign, he wasn’t sure that he even had one.

    That was until when he was pretty sick, so sick that he couldn’t leave his bed for two full days. It was then that he found marks on his hands. He thought he was seeing things at first, but when he tried to wash it off it wouldn’t come off. It was like someone got ink all over their hands while coloring. Melchior couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t seen a marker since he got sick, he certainly didn’t get it all over himself.

     He found himself believing in soulmates by the time he was twelve. He hadn’t gotten any messages, but whenever his soulmate would get ink all over himself he felt like there was someone out there for him. His friends from first grade had all seemed to have some sort of reply. Even Hanschen`s soulmate wrote to him. His name was Ernst and it was pretty often to see long messages peaking from underneath Hanschen`s sleeves from him. Even though he was the kid who believed the least in the beginning, he was probably the luckiest now. He got pretty close to his soulmate. The only one who had gotten closer to her soulmate than Hanschen was Wendla. From first grade, she got a response almost immediately. The day after the lesson Wendla proudly showed off the words on her wrist to the whole class, they read ‘Ilse Neumann’ with a bunch of waves and other fun patterns. Ever since, she has kept her old teacher and class updated on her situation with her soulmate.  

    Melchior wanted what they had, but he just continued to draw stars hoping for some sort of response from his soulmate.

     When he was fourteen he felt himself losing hope, there had not been any conversations started between him and his soulmate. Now everywhere he went in school he was surrounded with people writing on themselves. The only other person in any of his classes that were just as, if not more unfortunate than he was, was Hanschen`s sister Thea. She had never gotten anything, no sign from a soulmate, not even ink smudges like he had gotten. She didn’t care too much though, she didn’t think she would want to be in a relationship anyway, she knew that she was aromantic.

    Melchior realized that he was really starting to feel lonely having gone this long without any message. He began to feel hopeless.

     When he received his first message, he was sixteen, and it made him getting butterflies in his stomach. He felt the words get written onto his skin gently with what he thought felt like a felt tipped marker. It was written in small print on his wrist. It read,

‘ _You will be fine, don’t worry’_

    Melchior jumped up from his spot on his bed scouring through all of his stuff looking for a pen. He settled for a ballpoint one and sat back on his bed to respond. He wondered what they meant, was the message even written to him specifically? He thought for a bit on how to reply, excited but nervous. After a while of thinking about what to write, he called Wendla. She was the expert after all, she was dating her soulmate.

    Her soulmate Ilse was having a difficult family life, and Wendla had decided to take a train to get her. They had been both staying in the Bergmann house since, which was surprising considering the fact that Frau Bergmann was pretty strict, but she cared for the girl her daughter was supposed to love.

    He decided to call her, “Hi Melchior!”

    “Hey Wendla, how are you and Ilse?”

    “We`re wonderful, she’s in here if you wanted to talk to her!”

    “I actually was hoping for some advice from both of you.” He said, and waited for Wendla to put him on speaker. Melchior greeted Ilse before he decided to tell him about what was going on. “This afternoon I got a message from my… soulmate.” It felt so weird saying that word aloud, he never spoke of his soulmate, it was always someone else’s.

    Wendla made a noise expressing her excitement and Ilse chimed in with a “Congrats!”

    “It said _‘You will be fine, don’t worry’_. I don’t know who they are, their name, or even what they meant. I don’t know what to say back.”

    The girls were quiet for a minute, Ilse hummed in thinking, “That`s difficult.”

    “Do you think they were even talking to me?” Melchior asked.

    “Maybe, maybe not, but you still need to respond.” Ilse said, and Wendla made a noise of agreement.

    “If you don’t try to speak to them you`ll never get to know them. You could never even meet them, if I didn’t write to Ilse I don’t think we would have ever even known each other. I don’t know what I would have done.”

    Melchior thought about it, “What would I even say?” There was a pause between the three of them.

    “It sounds a little like they were writing words of encouragement to themselves, maybe you should wish them luck with whatever it is?” Wendla suggested, “If they respond, then introduce yourself.”

    “I wonder what they`re worried about.” He thought aloud.

    “Maybe you will know soon!” Ilse said with excitement in her voice.

 

    Melchior picked up his pen ready to write, tapping it to get the ink to work.

‘ _Good luck’_ He wrote in his best handwriting.

     “I did it.” He said and both girls talked to him for a bit longer. He hoped he would have a response before he had to hang up on Wendla and Ilse in case he needed more advice, but sadly he didn’t get one.

    “I hope everything turns out ok, text me as soon as they respond! Tell me all about it!” Wendla said before they said their goodbyes. He told her that he would.

    It was three hours later when he felt the response get written on his arm.

_‘Thank you, I`m Moritz.’_

    Melchior felt butterflies in his stomach and let a hopeful smile slip into his expression. He picked up his pen again that had been on his nightstand since the last message.

_‘I`m Melchior. It`s nice to hear from you.’_

    It turned out that his soulmate- that _Moritz_ had been stressed about an exam. He passed.

      Melchior was twenty and his heart was racing as he sat on a bench in the small local airport. His soulmate would be in front of him pretty soon, he would hug him and hear his voice and be with him. For now it was only a visit, but it meant everything to him. He had seen his soulmate before, they texted and sent pictures to each other, but now it would feel real. He would be able to see all of him and touch him and know that he was there. He was excited, but tried to stay calm.        

     According to Hanschen, after Melchior spoke to Moritz for the first time, they had gotten just as bad as he and Ernst were. Melchior constantly wrote messages to him and Moritz wrote ones back almost immediately. Melchior talked about Moritz all the time and he dreamt of seeing him in person.

     He couldn’t believe that it was actually going to happen, he was so convinced that this was never gonna happen when he was younger, and that he would never talk to his soulmate but here he was waiting in the airport for Moritz whom he loved more than anything. He felt a message being written on his arm.

 ‘ _landing now!!’_

      When they first saw each other they stood face to face just smiling, and then they hugged for a solid three minutes. Melchior didn’t think that he had ever been happier in his life than at that moment. All of the years of smudged ink and worrying about never meeting his soulmate, there they were, together, laughing and holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but I kind of liked this I'm thinking that I may write something else for this?? Maybe??


End file.
